Lost Paradise
by The Darkness and the Light
Summary: Zoisite poisoned Serena and the only way to save her life is to find the Silver Rose from the Silver Millenium or the Prince of the Earth, Endymion, who lives in the Elysia Lost Paradise. And Darien is helping her?
1. Chapter 1 The Flashback

_**Lost Paradise.**_

Serena's note

Hi. My name is Serena Usagi Tsukino, I am 15 years old and I am a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon. Actually I became a Sailor Senshi five months ago, then a strange cat with name Luna appeared and told me I must fight for love and justice; at first I thought it was exciting, but with time I understood that it is a curst destiny. Maybe I was misunderstood: I love to help my friends and our world, but sometimes is just so difficult. Things change from the beginning: I found four others Senshi, or they found me. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, they are very special to me, they are my best friends. But I am afraid that this will change TODAY.

Flashback

November 4, 2005 year

21:00

A slender girl was sleeping peaceful in the golden waterfall of her hair on her bed. The moonlight was brightening her dreams, with his caring touch, like she was the only one who could feel it and may be….she was.

But her dreams never lasted for long. Beep. Beep. Beep. The thoughts of the charming prince in her dreams, change immediately. 'What happened? What is this noise? Ah, it is my beeper.' It was 21:00 in the evening, but youma attacks usually appear in this hour. Serena took her beeper and touched some buttons.

"Hey, Meatball head, Mars here, you must hurry we are in the park. It is big, it is ugly, it is strong and it is two. Just get up and take your lazy butt here, NOW!" Rei in her usual tone commanded. 'I am the leader of the Senshi why she gives me commands, ah, anyway.'

"Get you, I will be there in five minutes!" from the background of the Mars there were few explosions, Mars turned and gasped.

"Ok, we have a problem, Mars out." With this the connection brake. Serena rose up and run to her window. With quick move she was on the ground, but didn't stopped she kept running, towards the park. On the way she took her locket and shouted "Moon prism power!" in the flash of light there were Sailor Moon running, in the place of Serena.

'They never send two youma before, they are up to something, I am sure it some kind of trap, but I must go I must save my friends!' if Mars were listening her she would faint, this was not usual behaviour of Serena or this is what she thought. Not only Mars, all of them; they loved Serena and cared about her but never thought about her like brave soldier of the Moon.

Serena was close she was already in the park and could hear the explosions of the powers of senshi and see flashes of lights: blue, yellow, red and green.

She run as faster as she could, and in few seconds she was on the field but couldn't see anything because of the Mercury's mist. "Minna, where are you?" she yelled, but nobody answered. The whole situation started to scare her, and….if she was too late. Somebody's hands grasped her by the waist and before she could scream a glowed hand close her mouth.

"That's our final guest, our little Moon brat." Said the stranger, it was a tall young man in grey general's suit with blonde hair made in low ponytail and piercing green eyes. 'Zoisite. And what happened to the others?...Tuxedo Mask where are you?' ' Thought Sailor Moon. "Well, well, well, I am here ready to kill you and your hero the Cape Boy is no where in the sign; how pathetic, you are here to save your friends and you will die trying. I will put you out from your misery. What is your dead wish, brat?" Zoisite whispered in her ear and took away a hand from her mouth, with one shift in his free hand appeared a sharp black crystal, in the form of knife.

"Go to hell Zoisite, I am not going to die!" whispered with anger Sailor Moon and tried to free herself but his grip only tighten painfully on her. "I wish I could make your last wish true, but I can not. And about the other :You are just so so wrong, Sailor Moon!" he laughed and shove in the knife in her side, at first her sailor suit was trying to protect his owner from the prickly crystal, but failed. Her eyes widened then the knife made his contact with flesh. Sailor moon wanted to scream but her voice died in her throat, when the fog cleared and she could see her Senshi and the youma. The youma was ugly and big like Rei said. It was green and had a feminine form with eight long legs like octopus, red eyes and big teeth, her hair was dark shade of green. Her four legs was up in the air holding four unconscious Senshi. Zoisite elevated from the ground still holding Sailor Moon in his grab. Sailor Moon was trying to breath, she felt something warm making its way on her leg - her blood, her white body-suit was already soaked with blood and had a crimson color.

"Look, Sailor Moon, they are dying just like you, I will give you a gift for your funeral I will live you here to see your friends die as you will die as well but more painfully. Hope you enjoyed our last meeting, Sailor Moon." He hissed with hatred and threw Serena on the ground.

"Octominei, Werewolf, then you finish whose four and if this brat will not dead yet finish her as well. Chao!" rose petals started to whirl around him and he disappeared. Octominei and another youma which was hiding in the bushes nodded. The other youma was a huge wolf, with grey fur and glowing green eyes, and it was moving on his two feet.

Sailor moon got up on her knees and looked at the youma and monster with disgust, 'How dare they! Minna don't worry I will save you all!'. She rose on her shaken feet and took off her tiara, with all her strength she threw her in the youma and shouted "Moon Tiara Magic BLAST!" . Monster looked horrified on the Serena, then he saw the weapon coming. Then the tiara touched the youma there was a huge outburst. The youmas became dust from the explosion and the Senshi was threw with such strength in the nearby trees, that the trees brake in the middle. The monster which was hiding in the bushes became dust too. All the field burned from the power of the Moon Senshi.

Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground 'I just want to rest for a while and then I will check on the others. Where are you Tuxedo Mask? You said you will be always here to protect me.'

20 minutes after

"Sailor Moon….Sailor Moon….Sailor Moon." Soft voice started to call for Serena. She looked around but didn't saw anything but blackness. "Where am I? Who are calling me?"

"Sailor Moon wake up your friends are coming back." Said the gentle voice from the spark of light ahead of Serena.

"What….Oh!" Serena woke up, she was on the ground and something sticky was on her side and leg. She looked around still dark and the Senshi still in the places they landed. She heard a whine and stood up, her side still bleeding badly. Slowly she walked to the fallen Senshies. First of all the Senshi rose Sailor Jupiter, then Sailor Mars and then Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus didn't rose up at all. She was laying on the ground unmoving.

All of the Senshi, except Usagi grouped around unconscious blonde. Venus wasn't breathing, and Ami despairing was trying to find her pulse.

"Minako-chan….Minako-chan!" cried Serena, but she didn't came closer she was afraid, terrified about the idea…..

"Meatball head… what had you done!" shouted Mars, angry tears already making their they on her cheeks, Lita took her hand and squeezed it hard.

"Everybody, just calm down, she has a pulse, a weak one, but she has it. I will call an ambulance. She will be alright…..We all tired we will talk tomorrow about this…accident."

Mercury called an ambulance and it arrived few minutes after. Jupiter agreed to came alone with Mina in the hospital, saying that they all was tired, but she hasn't parents which was waiting to see their daughter in the bed tomorrow in the morning. Lita left with the ambulance leaving Serena, Amy and Rei alone.

"Minna… I am…. so… sorry." mumbled Serena. Rei glared at her with abhorrence , " You are sorry! You are SORRY! Do you understand what had happened just now!...Usagi-chan she could die, anybody of us could die and not because of youma-attack or some kind of monster, but because of YOU, because you, Usagi-chan almost kill us….Do you understand? KILL us! What were you thinking? But what I am saying you never think…" she sigh, all her emotions, all the anger and sorrow she had, she threw them at Serena.

"Rei, we can talk about this later, please just let's go!" pleaded Amy, Usagi first stared at Mars then at Mercury and didn't said anything just run away from them, tears of sadness and regret flying down her cheeks. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were too shocked to see the burgundy color of the Sailor Moon's body-suit, and the bloody signs she was leaving behind her; and in the end it was still too dark.

Serena made her way to the home, detransformed and popped on the bed sobbing ' They don't understand, I wanted to help, to help them…..I am so…so sorry.' She didn't saw like a black cat laid near her head and started to purring "Usagi-chan what happened, why are you crying?"

"Luna, go to the Artemis tell him that Minako-chan is in the hospital." said Usagi through the tears.

"But Usagi-chan what happened?" murmured Luna.

"Nothing, just GO!" screamed Serena, Luna gasped but didn't said anything, just jumped from the window. Then Usagi was alone, only then she understood that she was still bleeding. Her pink pyjamas was already red from her blood. "It is hurts maybe I just need to clean it up."

End of Flashback

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: A failure

5 November 2005 year

16:00 p.m.

Darien had a date with Rei in the arcade. Last night he had a bad feeling and he was very worried about Sailor Moon, as Tuxedo Mask his duty is to protect Sailor Moon, but yesterday he couldn't leave the meeting on his work, his boss was already pissed off from the last time he took off without explanation. Darien could feel the need that had Sailor Moon in Tuxedo Mask, it was killing him from inside, but then it passed she must be detransformed. The meeting ended in the 10:00 p.m. and he run to the place he sensed Sailor Moon except of course she was not there. But the place…the place of the battle was horrified, burned earth everywhere, broken trees, blood…. he couldn't describe it with words, it was like hell itself appeared in this spot of the Earth.

In the morning he heard in the news about Sailor Venus in the hospital, in serious condition, but they didn't say anything about others Senshi. It is Saturday, and he thought it will be good for him to read for Chemistry test in the arcade and relax. His date with Rei is in 6:00 p.m. so he had two hour to read Chemistry. He never noticed then a blonde with an unusual hairstyle made her way to her customary booth in the corner.

Serena was going slowly very slowly her side still was hurting and still bleeding, she had tied it as hard as she could. She was an hour earlier than usual and one hour earlier on the meeting of the Senshi all of them except Minako, she was still in the hospital. She sat on her usual spot in the booth. A young man with sandy hair and bright smile, looked at Serena and came closer "Hey Serena, what's up?"

"I am fine, Andrew, how are you? How is Rita?" replied Serena. Her usual speech of 'not concerned about the world, Serena' with fake smile.

"I am fine, and she is great; but we have some problems see…professor…come to Africa……..thinking……wants…...go…choose…..bugs….me…loves…sad….I…" or Andrew isn't using some words or Serena was fainting because he sounded like he is talking with her on the cell and was in some kind of tunnel or something. Serena's eyelids became heavy and she was going to close them then

"Serena! Serena! Are you listening! I am asking if you want you usual order?" Serena blinked, had the time past so fast "Yes, Andrew, but can you bring it later, please, in 30 minutes, I would appreciate this!"

"Yes, of course, but can I ask you why?" blue eyes looked at her with concern, if it was real Usagi she would never said that, but who knows?

"I just need to think for a while, that's all." answered Usagi. "OK. Serena, I will bring your order in 30 minutes." he stared at her for minute but then left, in the counter he mumbled "That's was odd! To think! What had they put in the food of this poor girl in school?"

"What do you talking about, Andrew?" asked Darien. "About Usagi, she is weird today, first of all she is pale like ghost, second she didn't played Sailor V game, and now she told me to bring her sundae in 30 minutes, because she wants to think, can you imagine this, to think!"

"Oh, come on Andrew, she had probably failed a test or something happened in school, you know how Serena is." Darien's answer was simple but really this had worried him.

"Because I know her so well. I know that something is wrong, something is really wrong." Darien's eyes darkened.

She had to think and she had plenty of time to think about. 'What Senshi supposed to tell me; that I had failed?

I already know this. I had failed to protect my friends, my team-mates, myself; failed to find the rainbow crystals, my princess, Silver crystal; failed as leader, as friend, as protector. This is the only thing I can do in my life – fail. I think that Luna made a big mistake about me, I wasn't supposed to be a Senshi for my good, for the sake of my friends, and for the sake of this world. I wish I knew where the princess is. She could protect our world and my friends, and the leader of the Senshi could be…I don't know…..Minako-chan she is Senshi more years then all of us…..or…Mako-chan she is so strong….or…Rei-chan she is great in leadership I wonder why Luna didn't choose her for this job of mine…or it could be Ami-chan she is so smart. No, wait Minako-chan doesn't takes her job serious and always joking around about our powers…….and Mako-chan thinks later and acts now…..and Rei-chan her character is so...so…Pyro……Amy-chan is perfect she is smart and thinks fast and….she is not as strong as the others.

And I? I am the same only worst, I don't take my job serious, first I act and than thinking and I have a bad character too and about intellect, I don't think that I am more smart than a cat….hope Luna will not take it personally. I am not worth enough to be a leader….or Senshi at all!' a tears was going to fall from her close eyelids, but she stopped it she felt like someone was looking at her and turned, ' Hey, this is Darien what is he looking at? And now he is going right here, may be he wants to ask something about Rei. Or may be he wants to insult me.'

"Hey, Meatball head, what's wrong with you today?" mocked ebony haired man. 'Oh, God he has a mood to pick on me. I just will ignore his mocking even if he is cute when he is angry…oh my, from where came this thought…..just remember he is Rei's boyfriend…hell no they went out only three times….Ugh…Rei's boyfriend…Rei's boyfriend….Pyro's boyfriend...no...no...no…Rei's…. Rei's.' "Hey Darien, nothing wrong, why do you ask?" a little "Pinokio" replied. Darien looked at her with curiosity.

"Well," he started "for four reasons: first you are pale, second sundae in 30 minutes, third no Sailor V game, fourth 'to think', fifth I forgot about fifth, I said 'Hey, Meatball head' and you answered 'Hey, Darien' not 'jerk' 'Darien'; Now, tell me what's wrong?" the named 'jerk' had a nerve.

"OK, jerk nothing wrong with me, I am just cold because outside is raining and sundae is ice cream if you didn't notice this, then I will warm up I will eat it, I don't want it to melt! I didn't played Sailor V game because I don't have enough money to do this; I said 'Darien' because I didn't wanted to became a gory spot on the floor because your girlfriend was going to kill me if she heard me; and after all this I failed a test today. That's all, are you happy now?" after all Serena didn't had a choice but to think this: 'How long is my nose now? If I told him the truth how it was going to sound: My life is crap because I understood that I had failed in everything; because I had almost killed my friends yesterday; or because I am a Sailor Moon. He had to think that I had lost my mind.'

Darien looked at her with suspicious he WAS going to believe her if in her eyes he hadn't seen so many emotions: sadness, sorrow, grief, regret, misery and depression. She was smiling at him but her smile never reached her eyes.

"Yee, I am happy now, that I know what our Meatball head had failed another test and didn't catch a flu from hundreds of sundaes she eats and from the cold outside….Did you knew that you look like chubby ghost?" he chuckled. Serena wasn't listening him her side was killing her. She giggled nervously in respond "Yes…" she coughed in the napkin she took from the table in hurry. She felt some metallic taste in her mouth, and made a grimace.

'She IS odd, today, better leave.' he tried to 'escape' but Andrew stopped him. "Hey, Serena, do you want still you sundae? you look like you had catch a cold," Darien gave him a frown in style 'Yee, right!' . "Hey, Dare, I see you are insulting poor Usagi-chan, AGAIN." manage to say Andrew before Darien sheepishly glanced at him in style 'What do you talking about? Me! Never!' "Just pay no attention to him Usa-chan and he will leave you alone."

"That's ok, Andrew, he didn't bothered me this time." Darien stared at her, but he did, he did bothered her just now. Andrew put Usagi's sundae on the table before her, and run off to other customers. Serena watched her sundae with strange expression on her face. Darien wanted to say something than three girls stand behind him, and tried to move him from his place. He glared at them and realized that this was his 'girlfriend' and her friends. Lita, Amy, and Rei.

"Hi, Rei, girls. What's up?" he started happily but was cut with the Rei's reply. "Hi, Darien! You are early we have a date one hour later," They looked angry or it was his imagination. "Yes, I know that Rei, I came here to study for a test."

"That's fine, really, but would you mind if you leave us and Usagi-chan alone for a moment?" Serena visibly paled if it was possible for human to be that white. 'They ARE angry, Rei looks like she is going to kill Usa-chan , unlikely Amy looks calm and Mako looks annoyed. What happening here, nevertheless?'

Serena looked at Darien with hope 'I lied I am not ready for the conversation with girls, please don't go Mamoru-san, please.' but he didn't notice her pleading look. Even if he could notice he couldn't stay because Rei was looking at him with her killing glare. Darien went to the counter saying that he needed to talk to Andrew about something.

"Hi…everyone."

"Hello Usagi-chan, we wanted to talk about what happened yesterday." replied the brunette.

"I understood that." Usagi looked on Amy she was holding a basket. "I see you are here Luna, Artemis, did they told you what happened?"

The basket slowly opened and revealed two cats, a white one, and a black one with gold crescent moons on their heads. "Usagi, why did you do something stupid liked that, you freed you full power on the youma than the Senshi were still nearby, you could kill them all?" the only thing Usagi didn't needed was a lecture.

"I knew this Luna, but I wanted to help, there were two monsters and I was…" Serena was going to say about her injury but Rei cut her "YOU wanted to help Serena ! HOW! By killing us? Minako-chan is dying in the hospital! If she dies it will be your fault! Can you put up with that? Can you! Damn, don't look at me like that, like it is not your fault at all? Damn you, and the day you became a Senshi!" Rei could see that Serena was paler and paler with every word, her eyes wide from unseen mental pain or….it was physical.

"No…..Rei but what….can I do?" Serena looked at Amy and Lita. 'Looks like they agree with her. But they don't understand I wanted to help.'

"What do you mean 'what can I do?', you can't fool us with your innocent look, you knew, you knew about this new weapon of yours and still you used it without Luna's permission. You know the rules!" if you could look better in the Rei's eyes you could see the fire there. For one second she thought that she is hard on poor girl, but than she remembered her feelings. 'It was her fault, I want her to feel exactly what I feel right now!'

Serena filled with anger. "What do you want Rei! I said sorry, what else can I do? To say that I failed in everything? How dare you to say something like that to me, you haven't any idea what I am going through right now!"

Rei glared at her and rose her hand to slapped her. Usagi could move or do something; however she just closed her eyes and waited for something she thought she deserved; the slap never came.

"Whatever had happened between you two, you have no right to hit her, Rei." slowly Serena opened her eyes and couldn't believed them, her worst 'enemy', her 'nemesis' was holding Rei's right hand. "Let me go Darien, it is none of your business!" Amy and Lita looked at her with disbelief, sure she was not herself. She had never talked to Darien like that, she had waist one month of her life only to date him. Darien as surprised as the others.

"Give me your locket," Serena shook her head slowly "damn it, give it to me, Usagi! All of us agreed to take it from you, you are not worth it!"

With astonishment Usagi looked at others girls and the cats. "Is this true, minna?" they glanced at her and nodded, and what is it in their eyes - pity?

"No…no…you can't do this to me…" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes; she dashed out from the arcade, leaving behind Lita, Amy, and Rei. Darien run behind her trying to catch her.

Serena had run almost ten blocks than Darien could reach her and stopped her.

"Usagi-chan, what happened just now?" he was holding her by the shoulders in front of him. Sky blue eyes met the sapphire one.

"Nothing, Mamoru-san, it was nothing?" lied Usagi. She freed herself from Mamoru's grasp and was going to run away, than he clutched her by the waist. She cried aloud from pain, than he touched her wounded side; by now it was bleeding as badly as yesterday from the jog. She could feel that her bandages was soaked with blood.

"What happened, Usagi, you hate me so much that my touch is painful for you?" joked Darien.

"I don't hate you, Mamoru, never did, it is something else….you must go to Rei now, she is very upset." he felt something warm and sticky on his hand and looked down to see what was it. He gasped all his hand was covered with red liquid "Blood…..what the.." he looked on Usagi but didn't saw anything but thin air. "It is Usagi's blood…." he hurried to the park sure where he could find her.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Nemesis

Serena was running towards the park, there else she could go? Not at home, because Luna will be there. and sure not to Molly. She reached the park in the mere minutes, she passed the rose garden and lilies near the lake. She wanted to go to her usual bench next to the old oak tree. She usually went there after her battles with youmas and her mood become better. Now, than she had a battle with her best friends, will this tree make her fell better?

The bandages were useful so she untied them and threw them away; blood roughly rushing to appear on her school uniform, but than she saw the bloody print of Darien's hand on the white material of her uniform, she gasped, praying to all Gods she knew "No……He will find out…..no…no…no...please just don't let him find out."

"Don't let him what to find out, Usagi?" held the husky voice, she turned there he was. In all his pride, even if he was a little bit shaken from the all this running, stood tall and invincible Darien Mamoru Chiba. 'May be he didn't saw the blood, hey maybe I am just overreacting….Yes, that's right, he doesn't now!.. But why then he is here then his girlfriend is in the arcade…'

"Nothing, Mamoru-san, nothing……How did you knew where am I?" she almost whispered.

He clenched his hands angrily, unsure with whom he was angry…no… furious Serena or himself. She was lying to him; he was awful with her in the past.

"When people arguing together they learning more about each other than then they are dating. I was sure where I can find you, Usagi-chan…So...Are you OK, Usagi?" in his gaze was something new, something Mamoru hadn't showed before….worry, compassion….love?

Usagi manage to hide her surprise and make a bright and sunny, and fake smile. "I am great, Darien…..thanks for asking…and don't worry about all this….mess with the girls….they just a little bit angry. It will pass, and in the end it was all my fault."

"It didn't seem like 'a little bit', but you know better than I do….but I wasn't asking about the 'mess with the girls', Odango." he sighed softly.

"About what…." her voice sounded nervous and he interrupted her.

"Did you knew that you mustn't threw garbage in the park, Odango, it is damaging for the nature." he handed her the bandages she had fling. "Now, tell me, Usagi, what happened with you?" Usagi groaned quietly 'How I supposed to explain this now?

Darien looked at her better 'She is so pale…and she is trembling…what had happened to your Usagi? Tell me please I will help you. I am sure I can…..as Mamoru or….if it is necessary as Tuxedo Mask.'

"I fell down on some glass, Mamoru-san, but why I am telling you this you will just insult me again." sighed Usagi.

"No, Usagi-chan," she stared at him in amazement. "may be I was not so kind with you in the past, but do you remember I am student in the medical University, first of all I am a doctor…"

'That's why, I thought it could be because….' thought Usagi.

"and of course I am worried about you Usa." Serena looked at him in shock. "What did you say you were worried about me?"

"Yes, of course. You know, Odango, that what friends supposed to do." he said softly.

"Friends?" echoed Serena "I thought you teased me because you hated me…" she said.

Darien looked at small girl before him, wet hair - a little messed from the running, big blue eyes filled with tears staring on the black shoes she was wearing. He made his move and hugged her slightly, she tensed her muscles, but than relaxed, somehow it was familiar to her, like it had happened thousands times before. "Hey, Odango, 'hate' is big word, I never hated you, and than I tease you I definitely don't mean what I say, I just like to tease people in this case it is you. Can you forgive me for all the things I had ever said to you?" she raised her head, and her sky blue eyes met his - midnight blue.

'So….warm….so….familiar…' she felt dizzy, the wound was hurting like hell, but than she was like that in the arms of her prince nothing did matter for her. Another wave of pain hit her and dizziness attacked with new power, her legs trembled and collapsed under her, she was ready to hit the ground but Darien reacted very fast and caught her before she fell. 'Endymion…' it was Serena's last thought before everything went black.

It was black, dark and scary, but something ahead of her emerged. Something warm. It was a bright white light, and it had absorbed every blackness. It was so bright that Serena shielded her eyes with hand. She was not wearing her school uniform any more, she was wearing a strange white dress. In front of her appeared a figure of woman with two Odango's and same dress. Her face was covered with unseen shadows.

'What happened? Am I dead?' asked confused Usagi.

"No…..not yet." answered sad, but soft voice, coming from the elegant stranger.

"If I am not dead, than where am I ?" a pale hand with slim and long fingers touched slightly Serena's forehead.

"We are here" she said, taking her hand to her side . "Look I don't have so much time, that's why you must listen to me very carefully," her voice wasn't soft anymore, it was filled with worry and desperation, "Zoisite had poisoned the knife. The poison is from the Silver Millennium…you must find the antidote…the antidote is silver moon rose…they are not existing on this planet...if you can't find it…you must ask the Earth Prince to make one, it is your only chance…he is your last chance." she turned to leave but Usagi stopped her.

"Wait, who is this Earth Prince? Where can I find him?" whispered Serena.

"He is my fiancé, and he lived in Elysian many years ago…..I don't know where he can be now…Anywhere and nowhere…maybe he is dead…I don't know….but I didn't felt him die so it is sure that he is alive…yes, he is definitely alive. Try to find him in Elysian may be he is still there. Elysian, it is like a dream world….a Paradise…His name is Endymion, Prince Endymion." her voice was very sweet and melancholic in the same time in the memory of Elysian and her beloved. She started to moving away again, her silhouette started to fade in the air.

"Thank you….but who are you, tell me, please?" spoke softly Serena. The girl before her turned and looked at her. Shadows cleared from her face and Usagi looked at her in amazement. It was like her own reflection in the mirror. Before her stood Serena Usagi Tsukino in beautiful white dress, the only difference was that the girl had silver hair.

"Who are you?" demanded Serena.

"I am you…" her voice soft and mysterious, she turned and completely vanished but her voice continued to echoed in the light "or a memory of you."

"What?" whispered Serena "She can't be me, can she?" in the light started to perform pink spots, then they became red, then all the place became red.

"It is blood!….it is blood!" she started to scream and everything faded.

Mamoru lifted her and went to the oak tree. He carefully set her on the bench; then he tried to wake her he saw that her uniform had a red color on the side. She started to wake and her mouth escape a cry.

"It is blood!...it is blood!" she cried out, and tried to free herself from his hands. She slowly opened her eyes, they were wide.

"Do not move, you wound is very bad I will take you to the hospital, a doctor must see it." now it was not only the danger that Darien will find out the truth about her secret identity; now it is about a couple of doctors who can find out the truth and certainly they will not respect the privacy of the legendary soldier. And from the way she was handing this, they will say that Sailor Moon is a little clumsy kid and a cry-baby. And in the end what can they do? She will die even if someone will heal her injury, the poison is very strong. The only hope she has is to find a silver rose from the Moon, or this strange Earth Prince. If she goes to the hospital she will die there and doctors can't do anything for her, better die trying to find the antidote and do not make a fool of yourself like that.

"No!" she had waked up completely "Don't take me to the doctor please…..they are useful they can't do anything for me now!"

"What are you saying is out of place, doctors CAN make you better!" he almost screamed at her, do not realizing from there this anger came. She always does this to him, making him feel things that he couldn't understand. That's why he always teased her, because he couldn't understand his feelings for her, he knew it and it scared him.

"Don't you understand, you silly girl, you are bleeding and only doctors can make you better." he said more calmly now. She thought for a second and understood that better say it to Darien than tell it to complete strangers even if they are doctors.

"They will ask too many questions, which I can't answer." she sighed "You know, that I lied to you about what had happened to me, I saw it in your eyes, you had this expression 'You are lying Meatball head' but what could I do , say the truth? You would never believed me." she was trying to fight with dizziness that had overwhelmed her, her voice was shaken even if she was trying to sound like she is ok; but really she was frightening, in her blood was running poison, she would die if she will not find the Prince Endymion. She was thinking who is this mysterious girl in her mind? Is it really her? And what is about this fiancé? If this girl is truly Serena then this Prince is Serena's fiancé. But she didn't agreed to be fiancé to anyone, did she? No, of course not. And now Darien will want to find out the truth about her secret identity and all about the Senshi, and what had happened with Zoisite. And she will tell him, she wants to tell him. May be she was thinking that he was her nemesis, but now she knows that he is her friend. He told her so. She needs a friend now, now then all the others had abandoned her. Even if it was her fault, they could support her in this difficult time like all best friends do; but no, they didn't do that, they just thought that it would be better if she will give them her Senshi-locket. They even didn't ask if she was ok after the battle.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Mamoru, Serena snapped from her thoughts and stared at him. Finally, the time of the truth had come. How many times she had dreamed about this? To have a person to talk about her being a Senshi, who is not someone from her team, but someone who can hear her and understand her without telling her that she must trained more or worst to tell her to shut up because they already know how it feels and don't want to talk about it. All the Senshies thinks that the destiny that had been chosen for them is cursed, but they still love their 'jobs' because with the powers they have they can help people, protect the world and the whole universe. All them have dreams and hopes about their future but with the life they have, they don't know if they even have any future. The only future that must know a Senshi is death. They must be ready to sacrifice their life's for their world. Of course, may be they will live long enough to see their hair became grey, but nobody knows what will happen.

"Mamoru-san, I want to show you something, but you must promise me that you will not laugh or tell this to someone else." Mamoru looked at her his face didn't show any emotion but his eyes expressed surprise and worry. At first he wanted to tell her that it wasn't necessary, because he never would laugh at something that it seems like Usagi's life depend on and without any doubt he wouldn't tell this to someone else; but he looked at her pleading face and his heart melted.

"I promise." he said quietly. "Thank you." she murmured in respond, she was very tired but she could transform now, her Senshi powers will help her a little with her injury, and she will not need to explain everything to Darien, he will understand him self.

She took her locket and shouted "Moon Prism Power, Make up!" immediately her body enveloped in bright light, ribbons and feathers was flying all around her slender form. In few seconds before Mamoru Chiba stood the Senshi of the Moon.


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth

"You are Sailor Moon" he tried recover from the shock, this is something you can't see everyday. A girl you think is a cry baby and a clumsy kid, is really a brave soldier who protects the city and the world from the evil.

The transformation took a lot energy from the Sailor Moon, may be it was not such a good idea at all. 'Hope you will help me Mamoru-san, I hope you really my friend like you said because I don't know if I can take this pain anymore.

"The wound is from the battle." she barely manage to say.

"I have something to show you too, Usagi." he said his eyes was seem…happy and sad in the same time. From behind his back he took out a rose, a perfect flower with crimson color.

Before Serena fainted she saw a white mask materializing on his eyes, she didn't understood why it looked so familiar to her, but then she became conscious with the reality she gasped "Tuxedo Mask?" after that…..nothing…..just blackness and someone's concerned voice calling for her from somewhere far away.

Darien decided to take Serena in his apartment. Sure it would be better if she goes to a real doctor, but she is right: if she received this injury in the battle then all the doctors will ask questions and even may be they will call police, and he will not let them to do it. He knows how difficult is to have a secret identity and try to keep it that way. As Darien he knows many things about medicine and as Tuxedo Mask he has the ability to heal with his powers. So with little luck he can heal Usagi without any difficulty.

He quickly carried her to his apartment. . The balcony door was open, Darien lived on 10th store so he never needed to close this balcony door, no regular man can climb this flat block or jump here from the nearby building. The door slide softly to the side and reviled a big living room with a big white couch in the middle, on the left two bookshelves filled with all kinds of science books. In the other corner before the couch a big TV. Passing by the door to the kitchen he entered to his bedroom and carefully lay down the mysterious soldier. He looked at her warily, so the brave soldier of the Moon is a little teenage girl with two strange ponytails. It was not difficult for Darien to guess who is the other Senshi is. It is so obvious they are always together or was always. Why did the Senshi got angry with her? And why didn't they help her to find a doctor? They were so cruel with her today, they asked her to give them her locket and she wrangled. About what locket they were talking about? Serena transformed into Sailor Moon with the help of the golden locket she has on her uniform, so if they wanted THIS locket they wanted her to give up her Senshi powers. It must be very serious, may be Sailor Moon is a klutz sometimes and a cry baby, but she is a very good leader and her friends will give up their lives for her; they love her as a friend and as a leader and they never would her leave in such situation like she is now, even if she did something really wrong they would never do this to her.

Darien went to the bathroom to take some medical supplies to make Serena better. On the way he took off the cape and his hat, but lived on his face the mask. It was better that way to have a mask on your face to hide your emotions so nobody can hurt you. He was ready to go back then he heard a cry and saw a flash of light from his bedroom he hurried to see what happened there.

Same light, same warmth. Serena now knew where she was, in her mind, in her own dream world. The light faded and in his place appeared a beautiful castle made from white stone or accurately it was what had left from the precious castle. Ruins everywhere and a strange white dust for ground. She turned waiting to see the familiar figure but didn't saw anyone. She decided to go to the castle. Making her way trough the destroyed paths she entered the palace's garden. She looked around at what had left from the garden, from the destroyed columns and broken trees, you could say it was magnificent once upon a time. Rose bushes was still here, the petals of fallen flowers was flying around like snowflakes in the winter storm. Slowly from the unseen power petals started to fly to the centre of the garden. Suddenly they stopped, frozen in the air like the time had stopped. In the middle materialize already familiar girl, now she was wearing light pink dress decorated with pearls and flowers. She looked at Serena with her sky blue eyes, there was so many sadness in them. Serena couldn't say a word: this place, this garden had a special space in her heart and she knew this, but couldn't remember why.

"You know…It was the most beautiful garden in the universe a millennia ago…I met Endymion here for the first time….We were going to marry here in one month before Mettalia came….She killed everyone I loved….everyone…I made a wish then to become a soldier so I could protect them all, but my wish didn't became true and I died with them…you died. But my mother was strong enough and she gave us a second chance to live. Do not waste it………you have not much time and you are not in the place to search the paradise of Terra – Elysian…..I will help you, I will heal your wound…but I can't expel the poison from your blood. You will have enough strength to seek for Elysian…you will win a little time….three days. Three days from now, if you do not find the silver rose before sunset of the third day you will die and I with you….Now do not move….I will heal you now, it will be painful process but I believe you can take it, right?" she asked but she already knew the answer, she was asking herself, but Serena nodded anyway. She couldn't understand who she was in the past life. In the same time Usagi's past self was working on her healing she concentrated on her powers and her hands started to glow with a silver light. The power flowed from her hands and enveloped Serena, a sharp pain stroked Serena and she cried out.

Darien run to her to help her, Serena was screaming. Then she reached her, her eyes popped open and tears streamed from them. He helped her to sit down and she carefully looked around. It was a big bedroom made in white and black colours. Then, her glaze concentrated on the man before her, he was wearing an tuxedo and a mask. She slowly looked at his eyes and then murmured "Darien, is it really you?" he nodded.

"Yes, Usagi-chan, it is really me." he answered "Now can you explain what is going on with you being Sailor Senshi?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Warriors

"I will tell you more than you want to know, I will tell you everything: from the beginning to the end." she said "You may now leave the bandages I don't need them anymore, I had healed myself the only thing had left is poison. But it will need something more powerful to heal this, but I will tell you later about that; now about Sailor Senshi."

Darien wanted to ask her about what had healed her, but he decided to not interrupt Usagi, from her speech. Darien left the medical supplies on the table, wanting to detransform he turned to leave, but Serena stopped him. He detransformed in front of her and took a chair to seat near the bed, because he knew the story will be long, very long.

" A millennia's ago, on all the planets in the Solar system existed life. They existed like a whole kingdom and the ruler of all the planets was Moon. Every planet had his own King or Queen but they all was subordinated to one person – the Queen of the Moon. She was the most powerful in the all galaxy. And was obeyed to be the protector of all planets, her footsteps would follow her daughter and then her grand daughter and the daughter of her grand daughter and again. All the planets was magical supported, so all the people who lived on them had magical powers, but the most powerful was the royals family of each planet. Every millennia the ruler of the Moon Kingdom changed, the mother was leaving her throne to her daughter. The source of the great power of Moon Kingdom was Silver Crystal, the most powerful item in the universe, with them the Queen could destroy whole planets and galaxies, the keeper of the Crystal could be only a good person, because only the good heart can control it. Every evil from the over galaxies wanted this crystal, they didn't knew that the crystal would be useless to them, the only thing they knew was that the Crystal would make them immortal and indivisible. To protect the Crystal and his keeper on 12th birthday of each Moon princess, her mother chooses protectors for her, a princess from every planet in Solar system.

One millennia ago, then the ruler of the Moon Kingdom was Queen Selenity, known as the most kind-hearted ruler the Moon had ever. Then her daughter became twelve she had to choose her protectors. The Queen had selected only eight princesses, four of them were the personal guards of the young princess; four others were external guards. Princess of Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars became inner soldiers because of their age, they were only one year older then the princess. Princess of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn became outer guards they were called only then there was a war or the Moon Princess was travelling to the other planets. The duty of every Senshi was to protect their princess and the Silver Crystal with any cost, even if it means to sacrifice their life's. Normal the outer Senshi were living on their planets. However the inner Senshi were living on the Moon together with the Princess.

Then the princess became eighteen, she had engaged with some Prince. Everybody had said that it was the only engagement of the Moon then the princess was really in love with her beloved. Queen Selenity was really happy for her daughter, actually everybody was happy for their princess.

But their happiness didn't lasted for long, from some far galaxy arrived a Queen, a very evil one. Her name was Mettalia. She wanted the Silver Crystal to destroy the other planets and to become immortal, so she never would leave her throne. She came to the Moon Palace and demanded from the Queen Selenity to give her the Silver Crystal or she would destroy the whole Solar System. Queen Selenity became angry, she expelled the evil queen and said to her to never come back. Mettalia swore to return back and destroy everyone in this 'damned system'. Months past and everyone forgot about this unpleasant incident. The wedding of the princess were going to be in one month then Mettalia came again with indescribable armies with black magic no being have ever seen. Mettalia attacked the Moon Palace. In order to protect their princess the inner Senshi fought with the out comers with all their powers; the outer Senshi never could came they were protecting their own planets from Mettalia. Seeing that she is loosing, Mettalia thought a confrontation move. She pretended that she had retreat back to her galaxy. To celebrate the victory, Queen Selenity organized a ball. Happy that her plan worked Mettalia attacked the Moon immediately, killing everyone who was on her way.

Mettalia killed the inner Senshi and the princess in front of the Queen Selenity. In the same time her armies had destroyed all the planets; then all the things she loved were gone Queen Selenity decided to use the Silver Crystal's full power. And that meant only one thing that she would sacrifice her life to save our world. Her advisors – Luna and Artemis prayed to her to not do it, because they didn't wanted to loose their queen. She didn't listen to them, she used the full power of the crystal and saved our world. To save her daughter, Silver Crystal and others who had lost their life's in the war, she send everyone to the future on the only planet which hadn't destroyed yet – Earth. Because she couldn't kill Mettalia, she sealed her in the most isolated spot on the Earth. Also she send Luna and Artemis in the future; so if Mettalia somehow would free herself, Luna and Artemis would find the soldiers and the princess, so then they would vanish Mettalia forever.

This is what I remember." Darien still little amazement from so many facts he just heard tried to ask something he didn't get.

"What do you mean, you remember?"

"I don't know how but I remember some things from Silver Millennium, I don't remember who I was then…it is very confusing" Usagi thought for second and started again "I told you about the past of the Senshi, but I didn't told you how we became Senshi, do you want to know?" asked with more enthusiasm Serena.

"Of course I want to know, now then you know that the Tuxedo Mask is not your enemy, you can trust him, right?" he flashed a bright smile to her. She returned it tiredly.

"Yes, I can trust you now, but you do not need to talk about Tuxedo Mask as if he was someone else and not you." Mamoru slightly blushed, feeling as he had change roles with this girl "You are right. So tell me, how did you became a Senshi?"

To be continued…


End file.
